


Since When Did Everything Taste So Bitter?

by MintSauce



Series: The Poetry Series! [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSauce/pseuds/MintSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are words on the paper,<br/>On one side red, the other green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since When Did Everything Taste So Bitter?

There are words on the paper.

On one side red, the other green.

 

And you’d say it's like Christmas, but isn't Christmas

supposed to make you smile,

To fill you up with happiness

until it's leaking out in smiles and laughs

and everything else you usually swallow down.

 

You know you can't call it Christmas,

Because the sight of the colours on blotchy paper

makes you feel ill. But actually,

Christmas did that too.

 

With all the empty promises and the let downs,

With the tree that catches fire and the needles

that are crushed into dust under his foot

as he smashes a bottle over your presents.

_You don't deserve them anyway_ , he tells you

and you sort of want to reach out and grab them just because,

But now the paper will cut your hands, bite deep,

So would it really be worth it?

 

And now when you think about it,

It makes sense,

Because all the good stuff always screwed you over

No matter what.

 

Like bright colours reading sour words

and Christmas, tasting like nothing

But salt and copper on the back of your tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, was a bit of a fib. It isn't completely Gallavich...... because there's no Ian involved. But everything with Mickey to me is everything with Ian, so in my head it still counts!


End file.
